Relaxing, sunsets and experiencing pure happiness
by Chicago Girl11
Summary: We're relaxing. Things have been so hectic these last few weeks. With School and the constant hollows we have to kill every day. Every. Single. Day. The hollows have been a constant going. We never get a break! But, now we actually have time for a break.


Disclaimer: I don't one bleach.

Here I am at home again. Bored out of my mind. So, here I am, writing another IchigoxRukia fic! I like writing anyway!

As always, enjoy! 3

-

-

-

"It's beautiful, isn't it? I say to Ichigo.

Who's sitting right beside me. Looking at the sunset. We're relaxing. Things have been so hectic these last few weeks. With School and the constant hollows we have to kill every day. Every. Single. Day. The hollows have been a constant going. We never get a break! But, now we actually have time for a break.

"Yeah, it is." Ichigo replies.

I turn my head to look at him. He's leaning on his elbows looking up at the sky. He seems to be enjoying ,relaxing, as much as I do. I lay down on the grass beside him and look up at the sky. I slowly close my eyes and turn my head to the side. After a couple seconds I open my eyes and give a small gasp. There in front of my eyes. Well, face actually, is a small yellow flower. I then see a hand come and pluck the flower out of the ground. I look up and see Ichigo laying on the grass now, holding the small yellow flower In his hands.

"Me and my mother, on Sundays, right before the sun went down. At sunset. We'd pick flowers." he says softly to me. While still looking at the small flower.

At first I'm shocked. I'm shocked, that he's talking about his mother. During the years me and Ichigo have talked about alot of things. But we've always avoided talking about mothers and fathers. Mostly mothers. We both know it's a touchy subject for Ichigo to talk about. But now he's telling me. About him and his mother. I can't help but watch and listen to what he has to say...

"Every time we found a new flower she'd tell me what kind of flower it is. And we'd put it in a basket we had with us, bring home the new flowers we found and put them in this huge vase in the middle of the living room. It was our... "mother and son" bonding time, I guess, you could call it." he says to me.

Ichigo then, softly smiles at me. I smile back.

"You know what kind of flower this is?" he asks me. A smile in his eyes.

"Nope." I say while sitting up and leaning back on my elbows. I turn my head to look down at him. (He's still laying down)

"Do tell, what kind of flower that is, Ichigo." I say. A hint of laughter in my voice. He takes his eyes off the small flower he's still holding, and looks up at me.

"A sunflower." he says to me. He looks back down to the flower in his hands.

"It was my mothers favorite flower. She told me once, that it was her favorite flower because it somehow resembles the sun. And my smile. That everytime she looked at a sunflower it reminded her... of me." he says the last part so sofly that I barely heard. But, I heard. I don't know what to say to him. He's obviously remembering his mother. But I think he's remembering a good memory. Because he has a smile on his face...

"I'm sorry..." he says to me while scratching the back of his head, nervously.

"For what?" I ask.

"For telling ya all that, at once..." he tells. He's looking embaressed.

"Don't be sorry." I say to him. I look him in the eyes.

"I'm glad you told me." I say softly to Ichigo. He smiles back. Then slowly, as if in slow motion, he gently tucks the sunflower behind my right ear. His hand lingers on the side of my face. Then fastly, as if in fast motion, he grabs me by the back of my neck and pulls my face down to his. My lips touch his. I instantly tense up. But I don't pull away. I CAN'T pull away. I'm attracted to him. I give in. And kiss him back. I rack my hands through his orange hair. He pulls me by the nape of my neck closer to his face. I give a moan, and pull my lips away from his. I bring my lips down to his ear...

"I love you so much..." I say breathlessy. And I slowly bring my face up to meet his.

"I love you too..." he says softly to me. Before pulling me back down and hungrily kissing me. I kiss back even harder. I gently smile into the kiss. I feel him smile back. He breaks the kiss and looks up into my eyes. He smiles even bigger. I smile back and slowly lean down and kiss him softly on the lips. He softly kisses me back. And that is when we expereince pure happiness.

It's sappy isn't t? I know it is. But I enjoyed writing it. I hope you guys liked it!

Comments/reviews are always welcome!


End file.
